Three
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: Request.She is captured to heal him, not to fall in love. Now, how will her captor deal with it? What about him? Will he live? PeinxSaku, slight SakuraxPeinxKonan Edited.
1. Chapter 1

_**Three**_

_**xxProloguexx**_

_**By BlackButterfly-RedRose**_

_**(insert Disclaimer here)**_

_**This Fanfiction Dedicated to:**_

_**xXFallenSakuraXx**_

Hushed men watched a dying man in a dimly lit room. No one knew what to do. No one knew what to say. There Leader was dying, and no one was able to heal him. Silently, one by one left the room. All but a blue haired kunoichi. Gently, she swabbed the mans forehead. She placed a cool towel on his head. to lower the fever. She was bitter. Her eyes cold.  
Her love was dying, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_But maybe some one else can..._

She gently kissed him on the forehead, and left her favorite origami rose by his bedside.  
She walked out of the room, glancing back once. I love you... she mouthed, then left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Every medic they had gathered were unable to heal him. No one knew of his symptoms. No one knew what was wrong.  
They had gotten the best medics around, except two. And one of them, were going to heal him.

_Haruno Sakura, you are his last hope. My last hope._

-

How she hated this. All this training and hard work, and she was doing paperwork. Paperwork! Tsunade really needed to get her act together. The pink haired, 18 year old Anbu sighed. She sat in the Hokage's office, listening to the scratching sound of the pen and the small snores of her mentor.

Hell, if she kept on like this, she might as well make her Hokage. But she would never accept the position. Naruto deserved it more than she did. Oh Naruto. How she missed her blond friend. He had gone on another mission with Jiraiya. This particular mission had lasted well over a year now. Most likely, even though she wasn't supposed to know, it concerned the Akatsuki.

For some reason unknown, they had gone underground. No one has seen or heard rumors concerning them. If it had to do with Akatsuki, she certainly hoped Naruto was being careful. He had a baby waiting for him. A daughter, actually. Hinata had confessed her love toward him (finally)and they had begun dating. The shinobi life is uncertain, so he had proposed only a few months after.  
Just after he had left, she had found out she was pregnant.

Sakura smiled to herself. She could not wait to see Naruto's face when he found out. Unaware, she let her mind wander to Sai. The emotionless ROOT member had found some one who willingly gave the insulting artist attention. None other than her bestfriend, Yamenaka Ino. Her friend had let Shikamaru go when she found out he loved Temari. Well, since she was so _taken _with Sasuke, she had figured Sai was the next best thing.

Tears almost stung in her eyes once she remembered the boy Sai had replaced. Sasuke. How she missed him. At the same time, she didn't. He had hurt her so much. Yet, she could never hate him. He was more of a friend now. A dear friend, who needed to come home. It had been 5 years since he left Konoha. Slowly and gradually, she and Naruto had gone on with their lives.

Sakura looked up, not noticing the chakra that had entered the room. It was Konan of the Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three**_

_**By BlackButterfly-RedRose**_

_**(insert Disclaimer here)**_

_**This Fanfiction Dedicated to:**_

_**xXFallenSakuraXx**_

Before she even asked, Konan answered her."I wish to speak with Hokage-san." Hesitantly, Sakura woke her shishou up.

"Tsunade-samma, an Akatsuki wishes to speak with you." Tsunade groaned. Sakura sighed. "TSUNADE!! JIRAIYA IS CHECKING ME OUT!!"

Tsunade jumped up, "LET ME AT- Sakura, why is an Akatsuki here?"

"She wants to speak with you."

"Go on."

Konan stepped forward. "Hokage-samma. My Leader is dieing. No one is able to heal him. Haruno-san is one of the bests. I ask she becomes the Akatsuki's medic, in return for an alliance with Konoha, and peace with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." she spoke so calmly, but there was an urgent tone in her voice.

Tsunade scowled. "No traps?"

"As an Akatsuki, I swear there are none."

"Akatsuki are deceiving, how can we trust you?" Sakura interjected.

Konan glanced at her. " You are wise to to remember. However, it would be wise for this alliance. The Akatsuki are merciful, when need be."

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, it is up to you."

Sakura was apprehensive. Sensing this, Konan said to her, "You have until night fall." With that, the blue haired kunoichi left, her body dispersing into origami roses.

Sakura groaned. "Shishou, what am I going to do?"

**-**

As promised, Konan had returned in the Hokage's office at dusk. Sakura and Tsunade waited for her. Sakura had her bags packed, decision made. No one knew except for the three of them. Tsunade had allready written her peace treaty. It was agreed that once Pein was well, he would write his own form. Sakura would play messenger until they finally had an agreement. Of course, if she was even able to heal him.

Sakra bid Tsunade goodbye. She wasn't sure when this would end.

Soon, they reached the Akatsuki's hide out. Konan had made her promise not to tell Konoha.Of course, she agreed. Though she did point out she was not the Akatsuki medic until they signed the peace treaty. They entered the base, welcomed by Deidara. "Hey un! You're the kunoichi bitch that killed Sasori-no-danna!!"

"And you are the blond transvestite that killed Gaara." Sakura countered.

Angered, Deidara threw clay bombs at her, which she gracefully dodged. Pissed, she charged at the blond man with a chakra enhanced fist. Seeing this, Konan intervened.

"You are not to kill him, Haruno-san."

Sakura nodded meekly, though she did send a small chakra flare at him, throwing him against the wall.

The ruckus had caused one or two more Akatsuki to leave their rooms. And they happened to be Itachi and Kisame.

"Konan, why is the Konoha kunoichi here?" Itachi asked.

Sakura answered for her. "To heal your Leader."

"Willingly?" Kisame asked.

Sakura nodded, then turned to face Konan. "May I see him?" Konan nodded, and led the way. Sakura followed her, the shark and weasel behind her. _**(Me: You shall now be called Fishy, and you shall be my Fishy! And Itachi, you shall be my Weasel-kun!! Itachi:-glares-)**_

Entering the small, dimly lit room, Sakura's medical instincts kicked in. Immediately, she examined him. (Kinda like when she checked Kankouro and healed him.) "His chakra... Is suffocating him."

"What do you mean?"

"His chakra is so dark, because of the evil he has done, is choking his spirit. Basically, killing him."

"Is there something you can do?" Konan asked, worried.

"It is a delicate business. It will take some time...I believe it has something to do with his memory..." Konan nodded.

"Please leave, I will need to examine him further."

Doing as they were told they left. Sakura examined him further, using her chakra to enter his mind. Hours later, she walked away from him, writing down notes on some paper.

"I will need help..." she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three**_

_**By BlackButterfly-RedRose**_

_**(insert Disclaimer here)**_

_**This Fanfiction Dedicated to:**_

_**xXFallenSakuraXx**_

Sakura wrote down a couple of notes. Pein has been unconscious for a couple of days now, allowing her to examine his mind. She was curious what made him so evil. Well, everyone had one reason or another. Sakura massaged her temples. This was frustrating. Never had she had a patient who was being killed by their own chakra, no matter how evil or cold. She believed that it had something to do with his memories.

It was killing him.

Sakura motioned Itachi to come over. "I need you to use your Megenkyo sharingan to get rid of the bad memories. Try not to remove the memories of himself, so he wont lose his identity."

Itachi nodded in response. A couple of hours had passed. Finally, Itachi turned off the Sharingan.

"I simply blocked out the memories of torture and such. He should still remember who he is."

"And of he doesn't... we'll have to find a way to replace them." Sakura whispered. Itachi nodded.

-

Sakura was relieved to find Pein looking around. He was unable to move, but that, she figured, was a good thing. Sakura smiled slightly at him, and began to examine him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks to you. Where is Konan?"

"Shopping, I think."

"Aa." Sakura wrote down notes in her note log and sighed happily.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai. But, tell me, have you always been, cruel, cold, evil, whatever you want to call it?"

Pein shrugged. "Since my loves death 10 years ago."

"Sou ka... Well... From studies and tests, it seems your chakra was mourning, in a sense. Think of your chakra as a second soul. It was used to your loves chakra... When her chakra disappeared, it missed it. So much, it was killing you. It most likely doesn't make sense, but that's the easiest way I can explain it... Also, I had Itachi remove the memories of torture and such. That was apart of the problem as well." Sakura told him this, pacing. across the room. Pein followed her every move. If he was angered with her, he didn't show it.

"I see...Go. I need to rest."

Sakura nodded. She bowed slightly then left. She could've sworn she heard some one sobbing.

-

Sakura returned to Pein the next day, a warm smile on her face. She brought hot cocoa with her. Pein merely looked confused when she brought him the drink, but he took it none the less. They sat together in silence, not awkward or pregnant, just...comfortable.  
Finally, Pein spoke.

"Why the hot chocolate?"

Sakura giggled slightly.

"It's my favorite drink, and I thought you might like something other than green tea."

Pein nodded, "You were right."

Sakura smiled.

"I believe your Hokage had a peace treaty for me?"

Sakura nodded quickly. "Mhm! Um, its only her terms, since you haven't given yours." Pein only nodded. She watched him cross out a few things, check a few things, then handed it to her with his own terms.

"Do you mind if I write letters to them?"

Pein shook his head, then sighed. "You do know we are after Naruto-kun. We cannot agree to leaving him in peace."

"But Ko-"

"She knew better to tell you that. She will be punished."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

-

'Dear Tsunade shishou,

How are you? I'm fine. How is every one?  
Has Naruto and Hina-chan married yet? I hope they do soon.  
Leader-samma says he can't agree to leaving Naruto alone, but maybe there is another way.  
If I can, I'll try to find a way to save Naruto by removing the Kyuubi from him.  
I will need your help.

Ja ne!'

Tsunade read the letter aloud to every one in the room. Both Naruto and Hinata had blushed 10 shades of red.

"Looks like she is doing well. She sent the terms back. It's going to be awhile before the actual treaty takes place." Tsunade told them. The entire rookie 9 was there. All of Sakura's closest friends, even Sasuke.

"Do you think she will tell me where Itachi is?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "She is Akatsuki now. She is under the Leader's control, not ours. Most likely, she won't reveal any information. Willingly at least.

Sasuke, I am sending you to give the terms to Sakura. She told me she will be near Sand awaiting the terms. You will leave tomorrow. For the rest of you, I suggest you write her a letter. You never know when we will hear from her again."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Three**_

_**By BlackButterfly-RedRose**_

_**(insert Disclaimer here)**_

_**This Fanfiction Dedicated to:**_

_**xXFallenSakuraXx**_

Sakura stood leaning against a brick wall of the Sand village. She still wore her cloak. Sasuke's chakra was coming close. Soon, the raven haired teen was standing before her.

"Ohoyo Sasuke-san."

Sasuke flinched slightly. 'Kun' had been missing...

"I believe you have the terms?"

The raven Uchiha nodded. He took them out of his pack and handed them to her.

"There are also letters from everyone back home. They send their love."

Sakura nodded.

"How have you been, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura couldn't hold it back any longer. She went up and hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged back.

She stepped away from him and smiled. "I've missed you."

"Sakura... do you..."

"No. Not anymore."

"Who?"

Sakura smiled. "Pein."

Sakura and Sasuke sat together in the cafe in Suna. They have been catching up. She had forgiven Sasuke from the hurt. He hadn't really changed much, but she didn't mind.

"Will you tell me where my brother is?"

Sakura sighed. She knew he would ask.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Sasuke, keep you're voice down. I am Akatsuki, my loyalties lie with them. That includes you're brother."

"Has he..."

Sakura chuckled. "You think poorly of him. He is quite nice actually. He's like a friend, but the cold baka isn't so lenient on making friends." She smiled when she said this.

"He killed my clan!"

Sakura sighed. "I know, Sasuke. Get over it. Revenge wont make anyone happy. And I'm not to keen on losing any more friends."

"You haven't-"

"I lost you, haven't I?"

-

Sasuke stared at her, eyes wide. Sakura stood up from the table and beckoned him to follow. They left the cafe and headed out of Suna. But an idea came to Sakura, and she soon turned around and headed to the Kage tower. Sasuke had no choice but to follow.  
Sakura hesitated. What if they wouldn't welcome her?

"Go on." Sasuke whispered to her.

Sakura knocked.

A soft 'come in' followed. She entered with Sasuke.

"S-sakura?" Temari stared. They hadn't seen her in forever. But the surprising thing was, her cloak. Gaara scowled.

"Akatsuki. Uchiha. What do you want?"

"I... just wanted to visit a friend." Sakura told him.

"But... the cloak." Kankuro reminded her.

"Akatsuki and Konoha are... creating a peace treaty, in return for my services as a medic."

Gaara nodded. "I am aware. But that doesn't mean anything to Suna. Leave."

"B-but Gaara..."

"Leave. You are dead to me."

Sakura nodded. She and Sasuke left without another word. They headed out of Suna as fast as they could. Sakura stopped at the gate. Looking up, she could see Gaara looking down at them in the tower. She waved slightly, but turned away and started to run, Sasuke in tow. They stopped at the nearest outpost town.

"See? I'm losing friends everywhere."

Sasuke shook his head."You haven't lost me."

Sakura nodded. He held her in his arms, as she started to cry.

The next day, Sasuke sent a messenger bird to tell Tsunade that he would be staying with Sakura until the terms were completed. They had reached the Akatsuki hide out sooner then Sasuke expected. Sakura stopped, and glared at Sasuke.

"Promise you won't try to kill Itachi?"she asked, hands on her hips.

Sasuke sighed. "I promise."

"Good! Now follow me."

Sakura walked forward. With his sharingan, he could see a barrier made of chakra. He was about to tell Sakura when she gave him a knowing look. She made hand seals and pressed her hand on the barrier. It receded a little so they could get in. Once they were, it came back. Sasuke could hear a battle taking place. One of the chakra signatures was his brother. He clenched his fist, but held his ground. He had promised Sakura.

Sakura ran forward to the battle. There, she could see Itachi and Kisame sparring. Sakura smiled.

"Itachi-kun! Fishy-chan!" They stopped hearing her voice. Sakura ran forward, hugging them both.

"How've ya been Pinky? Haven't seen you in what, a month?" Kisame asked.

Sakura giggled. "Sorry, but I had to gather the right herbs for Leader-samma." Kisame nodded.

Itachi turned his attention to his younger brother, who was standing a way's off.

"Sakura. Why is he here?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's staying here for awhile. Be nice! He already promised not to try to kill you. And no 'you lack hatred' shit, kay?"

Itachi nodded.

Today was going to be a long, awkward day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Three**_

_**By BlackButterfly-RedRose**_

_**(insert Disclaimer here)**_

_**This Fanfiction Dedicated to:**_

_**xXFallenSakuraXx**_

And it was. Sasuke had a hard time not fighting Itachi, who purposely provoked him. He had stopped when Sakura threatened to give him a good beating. More often then not, Sasuke hardly even saw her. No one had bothered to tell him, either.

"What do you think of Sakura-chan, otouto?" Itachi asked him one day.

Sasuke was alarmed. They never had a civil conversation since he got there.

"I used to think she was weak and pathetic, but now... she's different."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed.

"She used to be a weak and annoying girl not even worth the name of kunoichi. She used to follow me around like a fan-girl, heck she was one, and constantly ask me out on a date, every day. And every day I would say no. She never left me alone.

Then I left. She had begged and pleaded for me to stay, said she loved me. She said she would do anything for me. It's funny, now, because I know she won't, but she had even said she would help me kill you, if I stayed. Then I thought nothing of it, but now, I truly regret not staying with her. I was cruel and mean, now, apart of killing you, all I want to do is make it up to her.

She's strong, intelligent. Beautiful. Hell, she is the perfect kunoichi if you ask me."

(A/n:sorry for the rambling.)

Itachi nodded, but said nothing. Sasuke sighed. He looked over his brother's shoulders. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you read."

Itachi slammed the book shut, then got up from his seat. He beckoned Sasuke to follow him. _(Ooh, yaoi! Itachi: Konan-san. Me:What? Sasuke:Sicko. Me: SHUT UP YOU EVIL MEAN ASS BASTARD. Sasuke -scared-)_

He led him to a dark corridor, lit only by torches every few feet. few minutes passed. The only thing you could hear was the crackling of the torches. Then they came upon a large door with the Akatsuki cloud on it. Itachi opened it slightly.

Sasuke watched as Sakura healed Pein, tired. She was sweating, while Pein's breathing was ragged.

Itachi closed the door. "She has to do that every day. Leader-samma's own chakra is killing him." Sasuke merely nodded. They walked off.

Sakura smiled down at Pein. He was sleeping. She sat in a large chair in the corner of the room. She closed her heavy eyelids. She needed rest.

"Princess."

Sakura's eyes darted open. "Something wrong Pein-samma?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Come to bed." Sakura blushed.

"I...um..."

Pein chuckled, smiling. "I'm not going to do anything, Princess." he assured softly. Sakura nodded. Gently, she got into bed beside him. She felt her blush darken when he pulled her closer to him. She sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura cuddled closer. He fell asleep quickly. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't.

She admired the man next to her, gazing at his features. He was so handsome, even with his piercings. She absolutely loved his orange spiky hair. His chest was naked, bare. It was so...muscled? Chiseled? However you put it, it was scarred by the battle field. A shinobi's badges of honor. The scars tell their stories. She traced a scar on his chest. His skin was hot and sticky.

"Like what you see, Princess?" Sakura blushed. He chuckled.

He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Sakura-hime." Sakura yawned, snuggling closer to him, content. Soon he joined her in a dreamless sleep.

-

Sakura gently kissed her new born babe Naomi on the top of her head. She pecked her husband, Pein on the cheek, smiling. Her small daughter had been born today, March 25, just days from her own birthday. Naomi already had her daddy wrapped around her little fingers. Their son, Naruka, came bounding in. Unlike his sister, who had orange hair and gold eyes, Naruka had pink hair and green eyes. But he wasn't embarrassed. Her wore his hair with pride, knowing his mother had saved his dad.

Naomi cooed and cuddled into her mother's warmth.

"Is that my baby sister?" Naruka asked. Pein nodded.

He folded his arms across his chest.

"How come she got the orange hair?"

-

Itachi took Konan's hand as they walked along the beach. She smiled at him. He knew it would take time for her to love him, but with her at his side, he was content. He kissed her forehead, which she returned, with a kiss on the lips. She needed some one to heal her, and he was ready and willing.

-

Naruto gazed down at Konoha, a proud grin on his face. Next to him on his left stood his beautiful wife, Hinata and his 5 year old daughter, Sakura. On his right, his best friend, brother and rival, was Sasuke. Next to Sasuke was his wife Hanabi.

He had finally done it. His dream come true. He became Hokage. The only one missing was Sakura. But now that Akatsuki had Kyuubi (and without killing him, due to Sakura) the Treaty was terminated, much to Sakura's dislike. He would only see her if their paths crossed again. He knew it would.

Team 7 forever.

_**xXThe EndXx**_


End file.
